The present invention relates to a film processor for different kinds of films which require different processing treatments.
With a processor, a photographic film is normally subjected to four to five treatments one after another such as developing, stopping, fixing, washing and drying, and a film supplied from one end of the processor is transferred continuously along a certain route to be subjected to the foregoing treatments respectively and to be discharged from the other end thereof after treatment. Either one of the different kinds of films, ordinary films and wash-off films, which require different treatments for processing, can be handled without any troublesomeness. Even for ordinary films, it is necessary to change the developing solution supplied in a developing tray prior to the treatment of respective exposed films depending on the kind of the film, that is a lith-type film developed to a high contrast of black and white or a continuous tone film developed to a continuous gradation from white to black. All of the films are inserted from the inlet at an end of the processor to be subjected to the respective treatments of developing, fixing and washing and also to the stop treatment as required in a stop bath provided between the processes of developing and fixing. While passing through the drying chamber placed after the washing tray, the films are dried, then are discharged from the outlet at the other end thereof, and all the films are transferred along the same route. Wash-off films, however, are subjected to the two treatments of processing by activator and washing only, which is in a marked contrast to the treatments for ordinary films which require the developing, stopping, fixing and washing. For the processing with the foregoing processor, therefore, it is necessary to provide two washing units, one next to the other, and to transfer the wash-off films directly to the first washing tray in which washing liquid has been replaced by activator in advance, while skipping the processes of developing, stopping and fixing. To enable treatment of both ordinary films and wash-off type films with a processor, therefore, it is necessary to provide film-transfer-routes separately. For the arrangement, therefore, the foregoing second washing tray and drying chamber are provided at the rear part of the first washing tray in addition to the series of the equipments for developing, fixing, stopping and first washing arranged in parallel in the order as stated.
For conventional type of processors for ordinary films and wash-off films, the apparatus must be installed in a dark room because the inlets for insertion of exposed films are provided at both ends thereof, and a large dark room is also required. Films after processing shall also be kept in the dark room. The operations for the film processor extremely troublesome for large sized films.